


Art from Of Course

by Obliviate_Amores



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Glasses, glasses!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviate_Amores/pseuds/Obliviate_Amores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy with glasses. Pretty much all there is to say.</p>
<p>Art from as-yet-unpublished fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art from Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> *Creeps into view* Um... I am writing a fic for a prompt by [](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[this_bloody_cat](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/) (see below). And I wanted to post it today because HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. But it isn't finished. Sorry. So I decided I'd post the little drawing I did that goes with it. The drawing itself doesn't fill the prompt, but I promise the fic will.

**Title** :(Excerpt from fic) Of Course  
**Artist** : [](http://obliviateamores.livejournal.com/profile)**obliviateamores**  
**Pairing(s)** : Draco/Harry  
**Kink/trope featured** :(Here) Glasses!Draco, (Whole fic) First time.  
**Rating** : G (Full fic is NC-17)  
**Medium** : Pencil sketch with digital edits  
For Draco's birthday at [](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**dracomalfoy**](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/) and for [](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/profile)**this_bloody_cat** 's birthday :)  
**Notes** : *Creeps into view* Um... I am writing a fic for a prompt by [](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/profile)**this_bloody_cat** (see below). And I wanted to post it today because HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. But it isn't finished. Sorry. So I decided I'd post the little drawing I did that goes with it. The drawing itself doesn't fill the prompt, but I promise the fic will.

So Happy Birthday [](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[**this_bloody_cat**](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/) and I hope you enjoy this. Your fic will be along in a few days. Also, I apologise for not being able to draw noses.

 

[ **Click to see prompt ** ] **Pairing:** Draco paired with either Seamus, Harry or Ron  
**Kink/trope** : First times. FIRST. TIMES.  
**Additional kinks/tropes** : Possibly with Draco in glasses? I kind of love the idea of Draco in glasses -- no, just think about it, he'd look so sexy!  
**Anything else** : *incoherent moaning*

 

 

 

Harry’s eyes were fixed on Draco’s glasses as he held them casually in one hand and trailed them along his bottom lip.

 

‘Um… No… I suppose not,’ replied Harry distractedly, and watched in fascination as the corner of Draco’s mouth curled upwards.

(from Of Course. Link to full fic shall be added here when it is done)

  



End file.
